To Love, To Conquer
by Shani-Love
Summary: CHAp 2 ReDone!Cagalli and Stellar are twins. Cagalli is mouthy, Stellar is shy. Cagalli likes to beat up people and Stellar loves to make friends. What if they fall in love with the cousins Shinn and Athrun? And what if Luna and Meer are on the prowl?
1. Chapter 1

**Cagalli and Stellar are twins. Cagalli is mouthy, Stellar is shy. Cagalli likes to beat up people and Stellar loves to make friends. What if they fall in love with the cousins Shinn and Athrun? And what if Luna and Meer are on the prowl??first story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed:(**

**A/N: don't be hard please! It's my first try for a fanfic!!**

**To Love, to Conquer**

'' Stellar! Hurry up we're going to be late for school!!and its our first day there!!'' Cagalli hissed. But her twin was just dancing!! Could you believe that!!

'' STELLAR!!!!'' Cagalli yelled. '' What is the problem Cagalli?? did Stellar did something bad??'' Stellar asked. '''AHHHHHH'' Cagalli screamed in frustation. '' Cagalli??'' Stellar said. '' never mind! Juts let go! Or we will miss the bus!'' Cagalli snapped. Stellar nodded and walked after her.

'' Cagalli??'' Stellar said. '' Don't ask! Don't talk! But walk!!'' Cagalli said and walked further. '' B-but Cagalli!!'' Stellar said. Cagalli turned fiercily around and hissed '' What is the problem!! Walk faster! We will miss the bus!''. '' yeah, that is the problem Cagalli!'' Stellar said happily. Cagalli knew how to play along with her twin so she smiled and said in a sweet voice '' Okay Stellar, Cagalli will play with you! What is the problem??''. Stellar smiled widely. '' Okay, onee-chan! The bus, is the color light blue with grey??'' Stellar asked. Cagalli nodded. '' Okay, and the number that we must take, is that the seventeen??'' Stellar asked. '' yes'' Cagalli answered. '' Alright! Then the bus is standing there!!'' Stellar said and pointed at the other side of the road. '' NOOOO, that's our bus!! STELLAR WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID THAT EARLIER!! RUN!!'' Cagalli yelled and began to run.

'' But Stellar wanted to say it! But you shouted!!'' Stellar said and pouted her mouth. '' Stellar!! RUN!!'' Cagalli yelled. '' NO, Stellar is not going to run! You must apoligize first!!'' Stellar said and planted her hands on her hips. Cagalli groaned but she didn't had a choice! She sighed deeply. '' Okay, I am sorry!!'' Cagalli said. '' Are you happy now? Stellar!!''. Stellar nodded. '' Than RUN!!! He is riding! STELLAR FASTER, FASTER!!'' Cagalli yelled. Stellar was running too. '' S-Stellar is ah... r-running..ah...ah... as fas-st.. as Stellar ...huh..ah...CAN!!'' Stellar said and was puffing, she wasn't so good in running...

''STOP!!!'' Cagalli said to the driver. She waved with her hands while running down the streets. '' HEY, I DEMAND YOU TOO STOP!!'' Cagalli yelled. She could break that man's neck!

'' Cagalli be nice to people!'' Stellar said that stood next too her. Finally the bus stopped. They both stepped in. '' I-I..ah...will...heuh... GET YOU LATER!!!'' Cagalli said while breathing heavily. '' Stellar is sorry, for the behaviour of her sister!'' Stellar said to the driver and walked after her sister.

Cagalli took the seat by next to the window. '' Sit down Stellar and don't dance! Do you want to make onee-chan mad?? Cagalli said and looked at Stellar. Stellar shook her head. '' Than sit down and be quite!'' Cagalli said and stared out the window.

They where both kicked out their former school because of their behaviour! Cagalli, because she had beaten up to much people. And Stellar ... well... because she was plain weird.

They saw the stop for their new school. She pushed the botton, but the driver didn't stopped.

'' hey you! Why don't you stop! I must.. hey STOP THE BUS!!'' Cagalli yelled.

'' This but is not stopping her young lady!'' a woman said. Cagalli looked up. '' What did you say??'' She hissed. '' I said, this bus doesn't stop here!'' the woman repeated.

'' Does that mean.. that we are going to be late for school Cagalli??'' Stellar asked. Cagalli's eye twitched. She couldn't handle this anymore! To much stress!!

They passed the school. Stellar stared out the window. '' The school is pretty!Cagalli, where are we going to step out of the bus??'' Stellar asked. '' The next stop duh!!'' Cagalli said.

**Ten minutes later...**

'' Cagalli?? When are we going to step out??'' Stellar asked. '' now...'' Cagalli hissed. She stood up and walked to the driver. '' Listen up dude! Its my first day at a stupid school! I am going to be late! And do you know why??? Because you and the persons that rule this country!! Al because of you stupid guys!! Where were their brains when they where making the route's for their busses?? How can you... NEVER MIND WHAT I MEAN IS STOP THIS FUCKING BUS!!!'' Cagalli yelled.

'' Erm... Cagalli... we are the rulers of this country...'' Stellar whispered. '' I can't stop it! I must ride on my schedule!'' the man said. '' Schedule this!!!'' Cagalli snapped and grabbed theman by his neck. '' Eugh.. what are you doing let me go!!'' the man said shocked.

'' Cagalli! That is not polite!'' Stellar said shocked. Cagalli smirked I know! And she continued wiht whats he was doing. '' Okay, okay, let me go I will stop!'' The driver said scared. Cagalli let him go. The bus stopped. And they both stepped out. Stellar waved at the poor man.

'' Come on Stellar! We're going to meet some new friends!'' Cagalli said and grinned. Stellar smiled happily and swirled around.

**Twenty minutes later**

'' So this is the school?? Spanky!'' Cagalli said and walked the stairs up. Stellar followed her.

'' Everybody started lessons! It's so quite!'' Stellar whispered. '' yeah, whatever. Let me see.. our class.. is 5y2...and we have now...our home teacher'' Cagalli said and walked a hall in.

'' Where do we have it then?? Which class number??'' Stellar asked. '' If I am correct. We must be here!'' Cagalli said and opened a door.

'' erm.. Cagalli... this is.. euh. A storing room'' Stellar said. Cagalli sweat dropped. '' Let Stellar do this!'' Stellar said. And walked away. '' Stellar thinks its this one!'' Stellar said and pointed at the door. '' Lets try'' Cagalli said and opened the door. A bunch of kids stared at them. '' Erm... is the home class of Miss. Murrue??'' Cagalli asked.

'' NO, its from Miss. Murie! Of course its from Miss. Murrue!'' A tanned boy with blond hair said. and at his comment the class began to laugh. Cagalli coked and eyebrow. '' Are you the funniest home??? Well.. I pity you and you're friends..'' Cagalli said in a matter of fact voice.

The boy's eyes grew wide of shock. Cagalli grinned satisfied.

'' Children stop! And you two come in!'' Murrue said with a nice smile. Stellar walked as first the class in. Suddenly you heard admiring sounds. '' SEXY WOMAN!!!'' some boy's shouted and some began to whistle. '' Boy's!! Stop it!!'' Murrue said but she too smiled. And then Cagalli stepped fully the class room in. '' Ahh. Hottie!! Girl!! SEXY!!'' they said again.

Cagalli glared at them and they all stopped.

'' Okay.. introduce you're self!'' Murrue said. Cagalli stepped forward. '' I am Cagalli Yula Attha Loussier, I think this school stinks! And eh... I like to beat up people!'' Cagalli said and grinned. '' Woooooo'' a boy with ruby eyes said and grinned devilish. He shifted his gaze at Stellar and smirked.

'' er...I...Stellar is... erm... I am Stellar Yula Attha Loussier and euh.. Stellar likes to dance alot and make new friends if possible'' Stellar said.

'' Did she talked in the third person??'' A girl with brown hair said to a pinky.

'' Well.. than Miss. Attha's! Take a seat that you want'' Murrue said.

'' You can seat here with me!'' A girl said with pig tails said. '' Stellar will seat next to you then!'' Stellar said and walked to the girl. '' Hay, you can sit with me!'' A girl with red hair said and waved. Cagalli smiled and walked to her. '' I am Flay Allster!'' Flay said. '' Nice to meet you Flay.. are you the minister daughter??'' Cagalli asked. Faly nodded. '' Well.. I am going to show you the whole school! The popular guys!the bitches. Everything!'' Flay said happily. Cagalli smirked and said '' Even the cafeteria food??''. Flay began to laugh. '' Yep even that!'' She said.

'' Who are you??'' Stellar asked. '' I am Meyrin! I am going to let you love this school!'' Meyrin said and began to giggle. Stellar smiled.

'' Sheesh, they already befriended Meyrin and Flay!'' Luna whispered to Meer.

'' Well.. than , they are now are enemies!'' Meer hissed.

'' Do you think that those girls are cool to chill with??'' Dearka asked Athrun. Athrun smiled and said '' well.. I think so! I mean.. they befriended the girls we hang with so.. yeah!''. Dearka grinned. That blond one with the amber colored eyes.. she is tuff!'' Dearka said. Kira stiffed a giggle. '' What's so funny???'' Dearka asked. '' Nothing!'' Kira said.

**A/N: okay was it good?? Bad??? Too much??? Please tell me! and euh... if someone wants too be my beta reader.. thats also welcome:D**

**Okay.. that was my first chapter! Don't Flame or Bashing! That's so cruel! You can give me good advice of how I can improve my work! Thnx for reading!!**

**O, yeah, please review!!!**


	2. First Class New Friends

**Cagalli and Stellar are twins. Cagalli is mouthy, Stellar is shy. Cagalli likes to beat up people and Stellar loves to make friends. What if they fall in love with the cousins Shinn and Athrun? And what if Luna and Meer are on the prowl??first story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed:(**

**A/N: don't be hard please! It's my first try for a fanfic!! I redone this chapter!! He, he hope all the errors are gone! Thnx Gundam1007!!**

**First Class... New Friends…  
**  
The class was over, and Flay dragged Cagalli after her. "Calm down! We have all day!'' cried Cagalli.

Flay laughed back, "No! We don't have all the time in the day! I mean, I must show you certain things at the right time!" She whined, "If I don't, it won't be special anymore!!''.

"Yep... its true what science says…'' Cagalli murmured while shaking her head. Flay cocked an eyebrow, "heuh?'' Cagalli smirked and replied "Girls... they are indeed weird!!''"I don't get it! Aren't you a girl as well Cagalli?" Flay said."Ehem.. I won't lower myself to that form of specie! Actually, I'm above the woman!! I am something…eh…pure and more…eh womanly!! Boastfully bragged Cagalli, sounding as though she was running to become the American President.

Flay couldn't hold her laughter in anymore, and burst out!Cagalli pouted, but she soon recovered because she spotted her twin. "HEY STELLAR!! OVER HERE! MOVE YOU'RE ASS!!'' Cagalli shouted. Stellar heard and smiled widely. Cagalli turned to Flay and whispered "Don't you think she's creepy?? I mean come on! How can she smile so widely in public?"Flay smirked and replied "You're sure unique!!'' Cagalli nodded and planted her hands on her hips."Stellar has a new friend! Her name is Meyrin!'' Stellar expressed with a giggle to her twin while pulling Meyrin towards them."Nice to meet you…I think..." Cagalli said while extending her hand. Meyrin just smiled.

"Erm.. Ehem... Girl??" Cagalli said and pointed at her own hand. Meyrin blushed from embarrassment and shook Cagalli's hand. Feeling satisfied, Cagalli smiled."Cagalli!! Mother said you must behave yourself!!" Stellar pouted.

"Stellar, I think that Cagalli was being polite in her own way! Isn't that right Cagalli?'' joked Flay as gave the blond haired girl a playful punch in the stomach.Cagalli slapped Flay butt softly, "Behave yourself Miss Allster." Grinned Cagalli, "Or you're going to loose your behind!" "Cagalli!'' Stellar shocking replied while placing her hands over her eyes.

Meyrin smiled, looked at Cagalli and said "You're ... eh…Well...Loud''. "Loud? LOUD? I am not loud!! I am just energetic! But not loud!! No, no!!'' Cagalli retorted and walked away."Is Cagalli mad at Stellar?" Stellar asked with a sad expression. Cagalli turned around and smirked, "No Stellar, Cagalli is not mad at you! She is mad at the girl with pigtails name Meyrin!!'' Stellar eyes grew wide with shock, as she cried, "NO!"Flay jumped up and said, "Stellar! Don't scream like that!!" Stellar blushed.

"Can I have your attention everyone'' Cagalli announced to all girls, "Okay, let me point out some things! First of all, nobody commands my little twin except for me! Secondly: no one will attempt to make me wear a dress during a stupid ball! Thirdly: we won't tolerate bullies! Instead, We will kick their Asses! Fourth: we are not smiling everyday! Once a week we must mock, mock, and mock till we drop dead! Fifth: if a boy asks you out, examine him! Make sure he doesn't wear tight jeans!! Six: we..."O my! What is going here??'' A soft voice said. The girls all turned around. Three of them smiling, while one glared..."Lacus!!'' Flay said and walked towards her. "Okay, I demand you to tell me who this girl with.. ehg.. ehem...how shall I put it'' Cagalli said while looking suspiciously at the Lacus's dress.

"Cagalli!!" Stellar warned. Cagalli just sighed.

"I am Lacus Clyne! Nice to meet you two.'' Lacus said and smiled warmly at them."Stellar thinks you're really nice!! By the way I am Stellar! And that mocking person there, that's Stellar's nice sister, Cagalli'' Stellar giggled as she hugged her sis tightly."Aww... Yzak, look isn't that cute!" Dearka sneered while walking towards them, together with Nicol, Yzak, Athrun and Kira.

Cagalli just glared at Dearka."Okay, not you again! Are you never going to be tired of yourself??" Blurted Cagalli "I mean come on! You're so pathetic that everyday you go to the...'' Cagalli's reply was cut off by Stellar."Er.. Stellar is.. erm.. I am Stellar!! Nice to meet you sweet guys!'' exclaimed Stellar. "Where's the toilet? I am going to barf!'' Cagalli asserted. She walked towards her locker with a dramatically facial expression. "Cagalli!!" Flay said to her new friend. "That girl is really energetic," thought Flay

"Okay, I am Dearka!" Answered Dearka, "That boy with the blue hair is Athrun, and the nice looking boy there is Kira. The grouch here with me is Yzak, our Ice prince. Lastly, the cute thing over here is Nicol.""Ah, YOU! " Yzak yelled back while giving Dearka a slap on the face."Don't do that!'' Stellar shockingly cried out.

Yzak turned at her and scolded "Mind you're own business girl." Stellar looked very disappointed."HOW DARE YOU!!'' Cagalli yelled. She angrily marched towards Yzak and grabbed him by the collar, "You didn't quite hear it did you?" She hissed, "I said nobody commands my little twin except for me! Get it?''Yzak grabbed her hands and pulled it off. "You're crazy!" he groaned."Nope, Just energetic!" replied Cagalli.

She grabbed Flay and Stellar by the arm, "Let's go girls! Before the boy's hormones get the better of them".

They all blushed. "That girl..." Yzak hissed.Athrun watched Cagalli walk away. There was something about her... something cute... maybe he could…well... ask her to the school dance…well…at least he had three months to prepare...

"Lets go to the cafeteria, maybe the others are there" Nicol said while beginning to walk."Yeah, maybe my oh so lovely cousin is there!'' Athrun remarked."You guys are both complete opposites! Kira replied with a grin, "I mean Shinn is hot-headed and you're calm...must I go further?""Sometimes Shinn acts like a baby!" Athrun complained, " I hate that! And the worst thing is, he's staying with me for two years! His parents decided to go some world tour! Are they crazy? And my parents are gone most of the time, you know for work!! So I'm left all alone with HIM!!" "And his sister?" added Nicol.

"Well, She is nice and shy and stuff, not like him!! Athrun whined, "Searching and sniffling around in my clothes, losing all my tools, Shinn is a living nightmare!!""Ooh! I AM, am I?" Shinn yelled. Athrun gulped. "S-SHINN!"

"I'm a living nightmare aren't I, well, say goodbye to sleeping tonight!!'' Shinn hissed. Shinn grabbed Nicol by the arm and insisted to him, "Come on, best friend! We're leaving these... couple of eh…gossipers? Does this word even exist Nicol??'' he asked. Nicol rolled with his eyes, "I have no idea Shinn"

"Hey!! What do you think that you're doing?'' shrieked Yzak. Shinn cocked an eyebrow back at Yzak."Taking Nicol away like that! He is OUR BEST FRIEND!'' Yzak yelled."Well, screw you!! Nicol is now MY best friend. Try to live with that!!" Shinn sneered.

"Have I nothing to say over this?" Nicol asked.

Shinn smirked and said, "No, you care for me don't you?'' Shinn asked sweetly, giving Nicol his I-am-the-most-nice-and-cutest-guy-in-the-world look. Nicol fell for Shinn's ploy, "Okay, Shinn lets go to Auel and Shani!" Nicol said while sighing deeply. And the two cute little boys walked away."Shinn will eat him alive...poor Nicol…what have we done." blubbered Dearka as he acted as though he was wiping away some tears."OH, ATHRUN!" Meer chirped."AHH! Hide me in the locker!!" shuddered Athrun. Yzak just smirked.

But luckily, being the good friend that he was, Kira opened his locker and threw Athrun in it!

"Where is my Athrun-poopie!!" Meer whined."Huh... he is gone skiing." Dearka lied. Meer looked confused. Did Dearka think she is stupid or what??"He is…err... he is scrubbing his Mom feet!!" Yzak blurted out.

They heard a angry sound coming from Kira's locker. Their eyes widened. "What was that??'' Meer asked, as she walked towards Kira's locker. Kira ran towards his locker and threw her away. He then stood defensively in front of the locker with his arms spread out as though he was protecting something.

"Kira! Let me see what's in there!!" begged Meer. She walked towards Kira but was suddenly grabbed and pulled away by Dearka."Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Meer hissed."Meer its for you're own good!" Dearka groaned.

He threw Meer away, coincidently; she landed on top of Yzak."Argh..." Yzak hissed and tried to stand up, but Meer was well, too heavy!"He is going to die!" hollered Dearka.Kira tried to cover his upcoming laughter. He heard a muffled sound. He opened his locker. Athrun looked at him and cursed something.

"No Athrun I have no cupcakes!'' Kira said and closed the locker. But Athrun was beginning to punch at it.How dare he! Kira opened his locker again, "What do you want Athrun?? I have no cupcakes!'' Kira said. Before Athrun could say something Kira slammed the locker closed "KIRA!'' Athrun yelled. But Kira walked away.

"Meer! Ah... get off!! Meer!!'' Yzak hissed. But she just sat on top of him "Someone, help me! She is heavy!! Meer, what did you eat? Man, get off!!'' Yzak hissed again. Kira grabbed Meer by the shoulders and pulled her up."Where is my Athrun?!" Meer whined. "Not here!" Yzak whined back. "Huh?" She said and walked away.

"Lets go!" Yzak exclaimed, and the group of boys walked away."I have the feeling that we forget something!" Kira said to himself but he shrugged if off and walked away

**Meanwhile**

"HMf...!! Hallo!!. Hmf... KIRA!!" Athrun yelled...

**Next Chapter**

'' _Kira!! Someone!! Help me out of here!!!''_

'' _What did you say that her name was Lacus! Meer??? Okay we will visit that girl''_

'' _Erm... Shinn... do you think that this is a good idea???''_

'' _Cooking! Do you call this cooking Miss. Cagalli! This is poison!!!''_

'' _Erm... do you .. er have. You... plans for tonight??''. '' yes.. I have...running away from a caertain purple haired geek!''._

'' _Stellar.. likes the idea.. of eh.. knowing you better.. Shinn...''._

'' _MillY!! Please give me one chance!! I beg you!! Have mercy!! MILLY!!''_

'' _I am Shiho.. the girl that is sitting next to you by Math''. '' O..never noticed''. '' O I know.. I didn't expect some thing else of you''. '' O YOU!!''_

**A/N: okey... I hope this chapter was good... I mean I hope you all like it... and for the idea's thank you alot!! I will use them!!**

**But please NO Flaming or Bashing!!! Advice is welcome!!**


End file.
